The Thief's Storm
by 666Grimmjow666
Summary: Everyone has memories. Everyone will soon forget some but what if you didn't lose it what if it's just hidden. Out of reach and when you're about to reach it, it slips away from your grasp. Then what do you do. When you die to get all your memories back or are the gone forever.


_WARNING: THIS IS AN AU ANYTHING CAN AND WILL HAPPEN, REPEAT ANYTHING CAN AND WILL HAPPEN._

_**You have been warned. **_

_Me: hi everyone this is my first fan fiction. And if you don't like it then you shouldn't be reading._

_Yoko: where are we?_

_Kuronue: yeah where are we and who are you?_

_Me: I'm your kidnaper! And you are in my alternate dimension. *evil grin*_

_Yusuke: where the hell are we! Who are you?_

_Me: I'm going to say it again very slowly. I. Am. Your. Kidnapper._

_Kuwabara: hey where's the shrimp at?_

_Yoko: don't tell me you kidnap him too?_

_Me: yes. Yes I did he is in the closet to your right._

_Hiei: When I get out of here I'm gonna kill who ever put me in here!_

_(Everyone yelling)_

_Hisa: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**The Thief's Storm**_

_Chapter one: Trying to remember _

When I was little I remember a village in the snow beside a great mountain the elders in my village called it Storm Peak. It was beautiful especially when a lighting storm came. The elders said that we are storm gypsy demons and some of our dances can control the weather the weather. Others have to practice but to me it came naturally they said it was because I was a Storm Fox; born to dance the dance of the calming storm to make all the spirits that are trap to move on. Whatever that means. Then another image pop into my head it was hazy but it looks like a boy with silver hair and breath taking yellow eyes and along with a pair of silver fox ears and tail to match he look so …

The image was going when I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen of the mansion or what I like to call it the mansion from hell. It's a nice place but the king that lives here is a total prev. I ran to the kitchen even though I was across the hall and wearing the most ridiculous maid's outfit in the history of ridiculous of maid's outfits. It was cut low so that my breast was almost hanging out to make it worse I had to were high heels. Damn that Kuwabara if wasn't for him being the damn king of the eastern and western kingdoms of demon world he be dead by now.

When I got to the kitchen my feet was already was hurting from sweeping the hallways and the running was not helping. When I open the door and went inside there I saw my friend Hisa being backing up to the eastern side of the kitchen by the first person I would expect he is well known around the kingdom for being a creepist, Karasu. When the door close behind me with a creak Hisa pale face look up to see who else is there. Her sunset eyes shine in relief; she was about to say something but I put my finger to my lips to motion to stay quite. Of course Karasu didn't even hear a thing even though my heels were making this annoying cling clank sound, dumbass.

Her emerald eyes widen in fear has Karasu came closer. Her long black hair was out of it usual spot. He must have taken it out. I hate seeing her like this and I know she hates looking weak in front of anyone. When I saw her face scared and terrified I known I had to do something, she is like my sister! I'm not gonna let that creepist rape my sister, I might be crazy but I'm not that crazy. I snuck up behind him before I reach him I grab one of the iron frying pans that we use for cooking or in my case beating heads with. When I got in range I swung the pan with all my might and he went down with a bang.

*whew* "Thanks Yuka." Hisa said with relief.

"No problem." I said with a grin on my face.

After I know she was alright I drug Karasu's unconscious body to one of the closets we us to store brooms, mops, rags, buckets, stuff like that and left him in there. When that was done I went back to sweeping the damn hallways. Sweeping hallways is all was fun. Yeah right.

After what seems like hours in this god forsaken place it was finally time to leave for and for the night whores I mean night shift to come. When we got back to the cabin we stay at cause there is no way in hell that I'm going to sleep in that prev's house and his guards even if it's a mile walk from here to there. Before I went inside something caught my attention, but when I turn around to see what it was nothing was there except the moon and the tree's leaves swaying back and forth in the cool night breeze. I sigh and said to myself "there is nothing out there". I harried inside to fix dinner before Hisa try's cooking and windups burning down the cabin with us inside. I shivered at the thought of burning alive.


End file.
